ash en desvelo
by SHINIGAMI HITLER
Summary: el angulo no conocido de gary ya que el es un loco sonambulo que se cree pirata


Ash en desvelo

Era una mañana en pueblo paleta,todo esto empezó en la casa de la familia ketchum.

Ash: mamá apúrate llegarás tarde a goldenrod city,tienes que tomar el tren a safron city,sliph company no funcionaria con larry a cargo.

Vilma ketchum: ya voy,ya voy se que estoy retrasada pero no me lo recuerdes además la ultima vez que te deje solo hiciste una fiesta sin mi autorización y todo en la casa quedo desordenado,enviare a la niñera a cuidarte.

Ash: te refieres a misty?-preguntó ash asustado-

Vilma k: acaso no fue ella a la que dejaste encerrada en el sotáno la ultima vez.

Ash empezó a recordar como con una piedra gigante empezó a sellar la puerta de el sotáno con la ayuda de tracy

Ash: jejejejeje bueno...la verdad es que

Vilma k:sin peros jovencito,hoy no será ella por que se deja engañar fácil

Ash: entonces quien?

Vilma k: esta vez será mary oak

Ash: TE REFIERES A LA HERMANA DE GARY!

Vilma k: así es 

Ash: pero mamá...

VK: si peros te cuidara ella y se acabó

Cuando la señora ketchum cerró la puerta ash entró en accion

Ash: que bueno que le robe esto a jessie-dijo sacando el megafono imitador de voz y marcando el numero telefonico de gary.

Gary: aló

Ash (con voz de la señora ketchum):_aló oye hijo se encuentra tu hermana_

Gary: si señora ketchum,MARY!

Mary: ya voy!

Ash (imitando a la señora ketchum otra vez):_te llamo para decir que tus servicios ya no son necesarios ya que hoy no saldré así que gracias,adios dulzura._

Mary: adios señora

Ash: mission cumplida

Mientras tanto en la residencia oak:

Mary: estoy libre esta tarde!,YAHOOOOOO!!!,no tendré que cuidar mocosos

Gary: que bien,ya que le prometiste al abuelo que si no lo cuidabas ibas a ir al teatro con nosotros

La familia oak fueron al teatro local de pueblo paleta, el cual presentaba la isla del tesoro,en el transcurso de la obra hubo una parte donde mataron al pirata.

Gary: BUAAAAAAAAAAA!-lloraba mientras mojaba sus pantalones de el miedo

Prof.samuel oak: gary!-exclamó mientras los tres salían de el teatro

Gary: no te acuerdas abuelo que yo a los 5 años sali en una obra de teatro en el kinder.

Ambos empezaron a tener un recuerdo de la obra en la que gary estaba disfrazado de pirata mientras un pigdey se posaba en su hombro con un papel mientras que la narradora decia:

Narradora: entonces el capitán de el barco abrió el mapa.

Gary miraba con pánico el grupo

Narradora: ENTONCES EL CAPITAN ABRIO EL MAPA!

Gary:buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-lloro de una manera similar

El recuerdo se empezó a desvanecer y el profesor oak tomo la palabra otra vez

Samuel oak: bueno, no me acordaba de tu trauma con los piratas

Mary: jajajajajajajajajajaja mojaste tus pantalones-reia señalandolo-

p.oak: ya dejalo en paz,vamonos a casa.

Llegaron a la residencia oak y gary se retiró a su cama con expresión triste.

p.oak: gary,hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Gary: no abuelito,pero...te puedo hacer una pregunta?

P.oak: adelante

Gary: te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma?

p.oak: esta bien

Pasó un largo rato y gary al igual que el profesor oak se quedaron dormidos,cuando inesperadamente gary se levantó de su cama y subió al techo de su casa rondando y gritando.

Gary: arrrrrrr, leven anclas hijos de satánas estamos abordando, yo el pirata barba roja el mas temido de los 7 mares conocidos 

Ash abrió su ventana y le gritó:

Ash: POR LA GRAN "#$&#&! PODRIAS CALLARTE-y con mucha fuerza cerró su ventana.

Gary: arrrrrrr ese es el pirata que tiene mi mapa,es el pirata gorra roja,arrrrrrrr.

Gary se tiro desde su techo como si hubiera sido un clavado si empezó a contonearse imitando un nado hacia la casa de ash con un destapacaños en su boca.

Ash: zzzzzzzzzz-disfrutaba de un agradable sueño con su milésima medalla cuando crash se quebró su ventana y gary apareció frente a él-¿gary?

Gary: no te hagas el inocente gorra roja,dame mi mapa-dijo este levantando el destapa caños como si fuera una espada

Ash: gary te has vuelto loco?!- preguntaba asustado mientras esquivaba los golpes de su rival 

Gary cerró sus ojos extendió sus brazos y se fue caminando a su casa mientras roncaba.

Ash: oh por Dios!,gary es sonámbulo.

A la mañana siguiente gary se iba de camino al gimnasio de ciudad verde y ash a la élite pokemon.

Ash: levando anclas gary?-dijo con tono de sueño

Gary: como se entero?,voy a matar a la chismosa de mary.

En la noche cuando regresaron ash empezó a sellar las ventanas y a entablar las puertas.

Ash: muy bien,asi ya no tendremos la visita de el pirata gary otra vez pikachu.

Pikachu: pika pika.

Ash se iba a su recamara cuando ¡PLAM! Derribaron su puerta sus amigos richie y tracey diciendo:

Ambos: NOCHE DE PELICULAS! 

Ash: lo siento amigos no esta noche,no he dormido en toda la noche ayer

Richie: ¿qué pasó ash?

Ash: si vuelvo a escuchar de el pirata gary y su estúpido mapa otra vez juro que yo VoY A ENLOQUESER! 

Tracey: gary se cree pirata?,jiji jojo jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-rio tracey histéricamente 

Ash: no es gracioso,ayer no dormí en toda la noche por la culpa de ese sonámbulo

Richie: oye si gary quiere su mapa...,¿por que no se lo das? 

Ash: es una grandiosa idea.

Los tres amigos se sentaron en una mesa con mucho papel y lápiz y richie llevaba varios minutos dibujando algo.

Ash: gracias por ayudarme chicos

Tracey: descuida, para que son los amigos

Richie: LISTO!-dijo mostrando un dibujo de misty-es la novia de tracey,jajajajajajajjajajajaja

Tracey: oye no es gracioso,voy a dibujar a tu novia ya verás

Ash: ya dejen de pelear yo dibujaré el mapa-ash dibujo un circulo lo punteo y le dibujó una ''x''-listo

Tracey: eso se parece a kirby con una x tatuada

Ash: es un mapa y se acabó.

Richie: podemos quedarnos?

Ash: FUERA! F-dijo señalando la puerta.

Ash esperó en el sillón hasta que se quedó dormido soñando con lorelai cuando un grito lo despertó 

Gary: entrégame el mapa gorra roja

Ash: el mapa...si...aquí esta

Richie y tracey: no tan rápido barba roja!-exclamaron ambos muchachos disfrazados de piratas y armados con espadas de cartón

Ash: tracey,gary ya tiene su lindo mapa,ahora se puede ir a casita a dormir.

Richie: sobre nuestros cadáveres-dijo arrebatando el mapa de la mano de gary

Gary: así que quieren pelea, pues tendrán pelea-dijo sacando el destapacaños que ocupaba como espada.

Tracey: prepárate

Todos subieron al techo de la casa de ash a tener su gran super batalla de espadas de cartón y destapacaños

Ash: demonios!-dijo ash subiendo al techo-ya denle su estúpido mapa

Cuando ash iba subiendo richie iba bajando

Ash: richie, donde esta pikachu?

Richie: bueno...,gary después de matarme-dijo señalando el destapa caños pegado en su espalda-peleó contra tracey y huyó con pikachu.

Ash: pikachu!-ash empezó a subir las gradas hacia su techo y estaba tracey con cara cansada

Tracey: casi lo derroto, pero escapó.

Ash: callate,todo esto no hubiese pasado si le hubieran entregado el ma...

No termino su frase ya que se escucho un enorme estruendo,era gary con una lavadora que estaba ocupando como cañon de barco mientras le ponía bolas de boliche en su interior.

Gary: oye gorra roja,aquí tengo a tu hepatitica mascota,dame el mapa y la dejo libre.

Ash: tracey!,donde esta el mapa?

Tracey: aquí-dijo sacándolo de su bolsillo 

Ash: pikachu resiste,alla te va gary- dijo arrojando el mapa en forma de avión de papel,el mapa calló justo en la mano de gary.

Gary: ja já la victoria es mia

Tracey: que lastima,yo quería seguir jugando

Ash: cállate

Gary dejo libre a pikachu y regreso a la cama a dormir.

Ash: bueno, creo que ya no oiremos mas de el pirata gary

Ash pudo dormir bien toda la noche pero....a la noche siguiente

Gary: stugen bajen brogen

Ash: oh no...ahora se cree hitler

fin 

__ __


End file.
